All Star Western
All Star Western is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :All Star Western #33: 23 Jul 2014 Current Issue :All Star Western #34: 27 Aug 2014 Next Issue :none Status Published monthly. Final issue is #34. Characters Main Characters *'Jonah Hex' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines All Star Western #34 All Star Western #33 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Showcase Presents Jonah Hex, vol. 1' - Collects the Jonah Hex stories from vol. 2 #2-33 (in B&W). - WorldCat - ISBN 140120760X *'All Star Western, vol. 1: Guns and Gotham' - Collects vol. 3 #1-6. "Even when Gotham City was just a one-horse town, crime was rampant--and things only get worse when bounty hunter Jonah Hex comes to town. Amadeus Arkham, a pioneer in criminal psychology, enlists Hex's special brand of justice to help the Gotham Police Department track down a vicious serial killer!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401237096 *'All Star Western, vol. 2: The War of Lords and Owls' - Collects vol. 3 #7-12. "Jonah Hex tracks the kidnapper Thurston Moody to New Orleans, then must infiltrated the ranks of the anarchist group August 7, dedicated to eliminating the immigrant population of New Orleans. With Dr. Arkham in jail and his companions Hawkeye and Cinnamon nowhere to be found, things can only get worse for Hex when The Court of Owls reveals its plan to lay siege to Gotham City." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401238513 *'All Star Western, vol. 3: The Black Diamond Probability' - Collects vol. 3 #0, 13-16. "Someone has stolen the Black Diamond that Doctor Jekyll uses to create his infamous potion! Now it’s up to Jonah Hex to track it down! Plus: Find out how Hex got his famous scars!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401243991 *'All Star Western, vol. 4: Gold Standard' - Collects vol. 3 #17-21. "Guns and horses, spurs and whiskey. Jonah Hex has made a living using those weapons to become the greatest bounty hunter in the old west. But when a strange man clad in gold with force fields, lasers and the ability to fly drops into the past, Hex's mettle and grit will be tested as never before." - *'All Star Western, vol. 5: Man Out of Time' - Collects vol. 3 #22-28. "After a confrontation with Booster Gold in the Old West, Jonah Hex is transported to modern-day Gotham City. Confused and adrift but still trigger-happy, Hex looks to shoot his way out of trouble – but that may do him no good when he’s thrown into Arkham Asylum!" - *'All Star Western, vol. 6: End of the Trail' - Collects vol. 3 #29-34. "Now back in the Old West, Hex finds readjusting to his old life a bit more difficult than he expected – especially when he finds out that there’s an impostor calling himself Jonah Hex!" - Digital *'All Star Western, vol. 1: Guns and Gotham' - Collects vol. 3 #1-6. - - *'All Star Western, vol. 2: The War of Lords and Owls' - Collects vol. 3 #7-12. - - *'All Star Western, vol. 3: The Black Diamond Probability' - Collects vol. 3 #0, 13-16. - - *'All Star Western, vol. 4: Gold Standard' - Collects vol. 3 #17-21. - - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writers: Justin Gray & Jimmy Palmiotti. Artist/Covers: Moritat. Publishing History * volume 1: #58-119, 1951-1961 (continued from All-Star Comics) * volume 2: #1-11, 1970-1972 (continued by Weird Western Tales) * volume 3: #1-34, 2011-2014 Future Publication Dates News & Features * 18 Oct 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/all-star-wester-halys-circus-eclipso.html Haly's Circus, Eclipso Diamond Go West in All-Star] * 15 Feb 2012 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=36999 The Owl Signal: Palmiotti & Gray Explore Owls in All-Star Western] * 28 Dec 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/palmiotti-gray-batman-all-star-western-111228.html All-Star Western Team On Batman Link, New Ghost Character] * 27 Dec 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=36112 Moritat on Comics, Process and Being an All-Star] * 25 Oct 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=44683 Jimmy Palmiotti Talks All-Star Western @ NYCC 2011] (video) * 26 Sep 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=34537 Palmiotti and Gray Hit the Trail with All-Star Western] * 21 Sep 2011 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/dcnu-take-2-all-star-western-110921.html DCnU Take 2: Moving Day for Jonah Hex in All-Star Western] * 07 Jul 2011 - [http://www.tor.com/blogs/2011/07/readers-guide-to-the-new-dc-universe-all-star-western Reader’s Guide to the New DC Universe: All-Star Western] * 27 Jun 2011 - Hex Still Hex Says Gray, Just Riding in DCnU Gotham in Sept. Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Western